At University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) we have installed the world's first non-invasive biomagnetic sensing system that was specifically modified and designed to study various aspects of maternal-fetal health. This system can record the magnetic field corresponding to the electrical activity of uterine contraction and provide requisite spatial-temporal information. Our preliminary studies show that by recording uterine magnetomyographic (MMG) signals we can localize the area of activation over the uterus during a contraction. This allows us to explore the origin and propagation of uterine contraction despite the shifting of the pacemaker site from one contraction to another. We can localize the pacemaker by mapping the magnetic field distribution and quantify the spread by obtaining the percent of sensors active during each contraction with sensors spread over the entire maternal abdomen. To take advantage of the spatial-temporal resolution obtained by this instrument, we need to further enhance computational and analysis tools to develop it as a clinical device to predict the onset of labor both in the case of term and preterm patients. In this proposal our goal is to develop techniques to improve extraction, recognition and validation process of uterine magnetomyographic activity. By accomplishing this goal we can work towards achieving a comprehensive instrumentation and protocol that would aid in prediction of onset of labor. This ability would be of great clinical benefit for the management of the term patient and especially for the management of patients at high risk for premature delivery. We would like to advance the present state of development by first improving data collection and reliability of signal extraction. Then we want to develop techniques for verifying consistency of the signal so that data interpretation can proceed. The overall goals of the project include: (1) EXTRACTION and DETECTION: Improve methods for extraction and development of efficient separation algorithms for the spatial-temporal uterine MMG signals. (2) QUANTIFICATION: We propose to quantify the spatial and temporal parameters that could be would aid in prediction of the onset of labor. (3) CHARECTERIZATION: As a further step we plan to characterize the regions of activation, propagation velocity and direction, and the spread of activity as a function of distance.(4) MODELING: Develop a simple bidomain model and explore its relationship to MMG recordings. Relevance: An objective technique to predict the onset of labor in term and preterm patients would be of great clinical benefit to aid in management of pregnancies. Information gained can result in methods focusing on specific applications to prevent or control preterm labor thereby reducing the incidence of preterm birth.